


The King's Sword

by AuroraCass



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Erin gets excited over the idea of arson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orion needs to admit that he has feelings, Self indulgent crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCass/pseuds/AuroraCass
Summary: Erin meets a strange girl in the marketplace of Lama. As he befriends her, he learns of a magical place he never knew existed. Orion doesn't trust her, and Erin nearly pays for that mistrust with his life.
Relationships: Erin/Orion (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The King's Sword

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self-indulgent I literally just wanted Erin and my OC to interact bc they are both chaos gremlins bls enjoy whatever this is going to be.

Erin watched the people milling about in the market, perched on a wall a fair distance away. His eyes settle on a small figure, a woman wearing a dress and a black cloak, the hood covering most of her face, spare her smile and the end of her long, red hair that was tied in a braid. She didn't seem familiar with her surroundings, her eyes darting about, as if looking for someone. Tilting his head curiously, he watched her for a moment, until she turned in his direction, their gazes meeting. 

Her dark brown eyes studied him carefully, warily, as if trying to determine if he was a threat. Erin flashed her a bright grin, and her gaze softened into curiosity. 

Suddenly, her eyes widen in surprise. She looked over her shoulder quickly before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Erin hopped down from the wall and ran off after her. He followed her down a few alleyways, surprised by how swift and agile she was. After a while, she seemed to tire, and Erin slowed behind her. "Hey! You don't need to run! Are you okay?" 

She turned around, her chest heaving. "Sorry… I'm fine, thank you…" She kept her distance, tugging the hood of her cloak further over her head, her dark eyes barely visible. 

Erin stopped, giving her space. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, don't worry. My name is Erin, what's yours?" 

"... Aurora." 

He smiled. "That's a pretty name. You're not from Lama, are you? Are you visiting from another star?"

She tilted her head in response, confused by his question. "Ah… no. I'm not from here… I… I'm from a planet very far away, in another galaxy." 

Now it was Erin's turn to look confused. "Eh… galaxy?" 

Aurora nodded. "Yes… a group of planets near each other… Your Lama is a planet, to me." 

"There are others? More than the six stars?!" 

She nodded again. "Yes… there are many. Galaxies are spread very far apart, not many can travel between them easily."

"But you can?" 

"Yes." She smiled, amused by Erin's curious questions. "I have been travelling for a few weeks now, and I stopped on your beautiful planet to rest before I continue my journey." 

"Where are you going? What is your journey?" 

"You ask a lot of questions, little Erin." Aurora laughed lightly. "How old are you, anyway?"

Erin pouted. "Old enough to be a feared assassin and King Orion's servant!"

Aurora blinked. "Ah, you… you have a king here. Well, then… I suppose I can trust you with my identity, you might understand better…" Reaching up, she pulled the hood of her cloak back, revealing her thick, braided red hair, a near perfect match to Erin's own bright hair, and a golden tiara resting against her forehead. 

Erin stared in awe, mouth agape. "You… you have a crown…"

"My full name is Aurora Cassidy… Crown Princess of Sari."

"Princess!" He gasped. "You're a princess!"

She smiled gently. "I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away… I have reasons to be wary." 

Erin reached out to grab her arm. "You have to meet the King. I can't let a princess wander the streets on her own. Come, follow me!" He insisted, promptly leading her to the castle.

~~

Orion stood from his seat the moment he heard the doors to the throne room open, and saw Erin on the other side of them. "Erin!" He huffed. "You are late coming back from your patrol. Where-" He stopped, having spotted the small, cloaked figure beside his servant. "Who is this? What trouble have you gotten into today, Erin?" 

"No trouble today!" Erin grinned innocently, leading Aurora closer. She had pulled her cloak around her dress, and hid her hair and crown with her hood while they walked to the castle. "I want you to meet someone…" 

Aurora pulled her hood back to reveal her face, smiling gently at the King before bowing gracefully in front of him. "King Orion, it is an honour to meet you. My name is Aurora Cassidy, Crown Princess of Sari." 

Orion studied her closely, a hand on the hilt of his sword as he approached. "... What is this Sari you speak of, _Princess?_ " His voice was deep and commanding, a warning to her to not play games with him.

She could sense his unease and kept her posture low and meek, not wanting him to think she was a threat. "Sari is my home, Your Highness, a small planet a few galaxies away." 

His grey eyes narrowed. "I've heard theories of other stars existing other than the six, but… how do I know you're not trying to fool me?" 

"I swear to you, I'm not trying to trick you. I simply wish to ask for your blessing to rest here on your star for a few days before I continue my journey." 

"What is the purpose of your journey? Where are you travelling to?"

"Yeah, actually, you never answered me when I asked you that…" Erin piped up from beside her.

Aurora took a deep breath in, straightening herself. "Sari… my home… is losing a war we never wanted." Her voice softened as she spoke. "The king of a neighbouring planet, Azai, has wanted my people and our resources under his control for years now. Our military is weakening, and my people are in danger. I'm on a journey to find the heroes who will help me free my planet."

Orion and Erin exchanged concerned expressions. "Ah," Orion cleared his throat. "Well, Princess, my kingdom has the strongest military forces among the six stars-"

"Oh, no!" Aurora smiled, shaking her head. "No, I do not mean to say you, Your Highness. I have not found the heroes yet, but I will know when I do find them."

"So… you do not know who you are looking for? Or where they are?" 

"Correct." 

"Pardon me, but I feel that sounds a tad foolish. How will you know when you have found who you're looking for?"

"I will know. The legend says that the strongest among them will be my soulmate." 

"Legend?" Orion frowned. "Princess… how long has this war been fought?" 

"... There has been unrest between our planets for as long as anyone can remember… but the first attack that sent us into battle happened when I was only three weeks old."

Erin stole a glance to Orion, frowning. A princess who grew up surrounded by war, not knowing peace but wanting it for her people… He could tell that this story touched the King's heart. He knew very well why.

"Some people believe that my birth prompted the attack."

Orion looked surprised. "What would make them think that?" 

"Most of my people… were born with unusual abilities. I am one of them." 

"What sort of abilities?" Erin asked, his curiosity piqued. 

Giving Erin a soft smile, Aurora took a step back, holding one of her hands out in front of her. She closed her eyes for a moment, opening them at the same moment a small ball of flames appeared in the center of her palm. She stared through the flame, studying Orion's face as he processed what he'd just witnessed.

Despite the king's shock and unease at the sight, Erin bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. "That's amazing! Kind of like the young man who runs the fortune-telling stall in the market, except he does things with water..."

"Erin, not now." Orion hissed.

Erin was not deterred. "What else can you do? Can you set things on fire? Could you burn someone alive?" 

"Erin!" This time, Erin decided to listen, and Orion sighed. "Can… can all of your people with these abilities do that?" 

Aurora shook her head. "No… some can see much better than normal, some can hear things others cannot… the other abilities are much… much less dangerous. The only other person alive who is able to summon fire is my mother, but her magic is much weaker than mine."

Orion went silent, eyeing her closely. He watched her body language, looked for even the slightest shift in her facial expressions; but Aurora held his gaze calmly. "... How long do you plan to stay?" 

"If possible, a few days. Long enough to rest and buy food and supplies for the rest of my journey."

No change. She was either being honest or a very good liar, and he couldn't tell which. He nodded. "Alright. I will have one of my guards guide you to one of the guest rooms." 

Aurora blinked in surprise. "Guest room? Thank you, Your Highness." 

"Well, you are a guest here. I would feel better knowing you are safe in my castle while you rest." He waved one of the guards over, and then gave her a small bow. "Do not hesitate to ask if you need anything, Princess. You are welcome to join us for any meals, of course." 

Returning the bow, Aurora thanked Orion once more before following the guard to the hallways. 

Once the doors closed, Orion sighed deeply. "Why exactly did you bring her here, Erin?" 

Erin shrugged. "She seemed really nice. I didn't want her just wandering the streets all alone. Isn't that why you invited her to stay in the castle?"

Erin was right, but Orion would never admit it outloud. "She's young. Too young, if you ask me, to be traveling alone." 

"She reminds me a bit of you, to be honest." 

Orion shot him a sharp glare. 

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not wrong! As much as you put up a tough facade, you are just as kind-hearted as she is, my King." Erin grinned cheekily. "Any king without a kind heart would have sent her away." 

Huffing quietly, Orion looked away. "You are now assigned the task of watching her. I may have been kind to her, but I will not allow any threat to my people. It's not every day we have visitors from places we don't know of." 

Erin folded his arms behind his back and mocked a bow. "Of course, my King. I'll keep a sharp eye on the sweet, innocent princess."


End file.
